Music
by tangLaw
Summary: When you’re tired and weary, just listen to your heart’s song…you might be surprised to find yourself falling…falling…fast…


**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine.

**Summary: **When you're tired and weary, just listen to your heart's song…you might be surprised to find yourself falling…falling…fast…

**

* * *

**

**Music**

It was a solemn afternoon.

The sun was setting.

Its light is casting gloomy shadows in the deserted classroom.

Then the door slid, revealing a pretty guy with long silver-black hair and ice blue eyes.

He went inside the room and picked up his bag.

It has been a long day.

He had exams the whole day and being the president of the Science and Math Club, he had to preside over their meetings for the upcoming Science Week.

He couldn't wait to get home so he could have a long bath, quiet dinner, and peaceful sleep.

As he was walking briskly at the corridor, a sweet sound filled his senses.

_It's unmistakably the harmonious sound of a violin_.

To the ears of an expert, the music was imperfect but the effect is still soothing.

He followed the source of the sound as if hypnotized and he found himself standing in front of the music room.

He peered at the small window at the door and was surprised to see the purple head girl he was quite familiar with playing the violin.

This is a far cry from the loud and brash Kirisawa Fuuko he knows. His eyes must be betraying him. He involuntarily blinked his eyes a couple of times but she was still there.

Her eyes were closed and she was playing the violin with such gentleness he didn't know she possesses.

The rays of sun bounced against her lovely form, which made her look even more breathtaking.

Although he would never openly admit it, he was mesmerized.

So he stood there, gazing intensely at Fuuko and completely forgetting his exhaustion.

When Fuuko was done he heard clapping and realized that the girl was not alone in the room.

In fact, there were a group of kids around 6 years of age all wearing bonnets, sitting, clapping, and looking admiringly at Fuuko.

She addressed them after the clapping died down and the kids enthusiastically picked up their small violins and started imitating Fuuko.

The sounds they made are hardly what he'll call music but the kids' happy faces are enough to make him forget his suffering ears.

Then all of a sudden, Fuuko looked at his direction and smiled.

He had wanted to leave right then when he realized she was heading outside to where he is.

But finally decided to stay and hear what she has got to say.

Besides he will eventually have to deal with her in the following days whether he like it or not since the girl seemed to have decided to stick to him like glue.

She has a weird concept of friendship.

For her it meant you have to annoy and smack your friends silly.

Frankly, he was just exaggerating because the purple head, in fact, is too soft and nice for her own good.

But of course, he will never admit that.

"Michan," Fuuko greeted with a smile. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Came the short reply from Mikagami Tokiya.

The girl narrowed her eyes and slapped him on the arm.

"I didn't know you play the violin." Tokiya commented suggestively.

"You never asked." Fuuko wittingly responded.

The boy snorted and crossed his arms.

"It actually felt nice to play again." Fuuko said with a wistful look on her face. "I'm a bit rusty back there because it's been 2 years since the last time I played."

"Who would have thought? I didn't know monkeys can play instruments." Tokiya said with a smirk.

Fuuko slapped him again and this time she made sure that it hurts.

Tokiya stifled a wince but did rub his bruised arm.

"Care to explain that." He nodded towards the room to show her what he was referring to.

"Oh, that, well, our school has just recently participated in this health program conducted by this non-government organization. They have arranged different activities and coordinated with a various number of schools where these kids can participate in music or sports and stuff like that." Fuuko explained, watching the kids with amusement. Then she looked back at Tokiya and sighed. "My teacher in Music class suggested that I volunteer for this activity for extra credit since I'm failing my other classes. But—"

"Surprise, surprise." He interrupted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"**_But_**—" Fuuko emphasized, glaring at him. "—I said I will do it not because of the extra credit."

"What's so special about these kids to convince you to be _this_ charitable?"

Fuuko didn't answer.

She just stared pensively at the kids.

Tokiya involuntarily shifted his eyes on her, somewhat getting the impression that it was a sore subject.

He almost wanted to take back what he said.

_Wait, was I supposed to care_? He thought, looking away from the unusually quiet girl beside him.

"They're cancer patients."

Tokiya turned back to Fuuko when she spoke.

"Most of them are just 6 years old. Some are 5." Fuuko continued bitterly. "They have not yet fully enjoyed life and yet they have such short time left to live."

She met Tokiya's gaze and he was shock at the depth of emotion written in her emerald eyes.

He felt himself holding his breath, suddenly feeling a barrage of unknown emotions.

"I wanted to help, Michan, and I couldn't care less if I passed because of this extra credit." Fuuko said with a bright smile.

She turned away and went back to the room.

Tokiya stared at her retreating back, unsure of what to do.

_Then he smiled_.

The purple head is truly a mystery.

He should hate her for making him feel these unknown emotions.

_But he realized he could not and didn't want to_.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Rants:**

Well? How was it? Seems like Tokiya's finally falling….whehehehehe…please leave a review, 'k? Thanks!


End file.
